


Caritas

by Melime



Series: Saints & Sinners [9]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 23:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5645347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily Trevelyan, <i>caritas</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caritas

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Caritas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5645350) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for the femslashficlets community, challenge #026 - the seven virtues.

“You are an idiot, did you know that?” Sera asked, not for the first time since Emily had returned to Skyhold. At least this time the insult came accompanied by food stolen from the kitchens.

“Yes, you have mentioned it a couple times. In my defense, I didn’t know it would get so cold so fast.” She was down with a bad cold since she decided to part with her coat in the Hinterlands, and everybody seemed to want to remind her that this was entirely her fault.

“And how did you lose your coat, exactly?”

Emily hesitated. “You know, I just lost it around there, somewhere. Doing stuff. The usual.” Many things could be said about the Inquisitor, that she was a good liar was not one of them.

“Dorian told me about the coat and the supplies,” Sera said in a quiet voice.

Emily looked down, ashamed. “Look, whatever you have to say, believe me, someone already told me. I know it wasn’t the smart move, but I couldn’t think of any alternatives.”

She waited for a reprimand that didn’t came. Instead, Sera climbed in bed with her, holding her tight.

“You are an idiot,” she said, finally. “Too selfless for your own good.”

“She was a widow with two children, one of them a mage. She couldn’t seek help as the other refugees without placing her daughter in danger. What was I supposed to do?”

“I’m trying to say you did good. You care about little people for real, you help even when it’s hard.”

Emily blushed, she never knew how to react to compliments. “If you only give what you won’t miss, then you don’t really care to help.”

Sera nodded, she could understand. Despite their differences, they were alike in their desire to help people.


End file.
